


The Best Presents

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best presents are the smallest ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for Gaara's birthday this year. They are both weredragons in this.

Gaara sighed in contentment as he pressed his nose to the back of his lover's neck. He shifted closer, pressing his hips against Sai's back side so they were cradled against each other. Sai hummed, dark eyes fluttering shut as he leaned back into the press of the redhead's nose. Gaara pressed a soft kiss to the nape of his neck, lips ghosting over the layer of scales that covered the area. He then nuzzled close once again, breathing in his lover's scent.

Sai always smelled good but his scent was better these days. He rubbed his hands up and down the raven's stomach, pressing kisses all over the scales covering Sai's upper back and neck. Sai reached down to lace his fingers with Gaara's so their hands pressed against the slight roundness of Sai's belly.

"You happy?" Sai whispered, turning his head so he could look at his mate. Gaara smiled at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Very happy," Gaara murmured. Sai smiled back at him, eyes sparkling with happiness. He turned back over so he could press his body back into Gaara's warmth.

"I'm glad you found me," Sai whispered, hand tightening around Gaara's. Gaara frowned slightly. He didn't care to remember what state Sai had been in when he'd found him. The memory still left a foul taste in his mouth. He pulled the slimmer man closer, hugging him as close as he dared. He could still see how the raven had looked that day, beaten, bloody and broken, eyes dull and lifeless as they stared up at him. He'd never expected to find someone out on one of his jobs. He'd been killing people for a living since he'd hit puberty and never before had he come across someone so desolate and lifeless who wasn't already dead.

"I'm glad, too," he whispered back eventually, not moving his face from where he'd buried it in Sai's neck. Sai smiled, rolling over so he was facing Gaara. He reached up a hand and cupped the other's cheek.

"Was it a good birthday?" Sai asked as he smiled at him. Gaara smiled back, the expression chasing the darkness of memories out of hsi eyes. He shifted forward to press his forehead against Sai's.

"The best birthday," Gaara told him, pressing his hand over Sai's slightly rounded stomach. He'd been out on a job for the last five months, leaving Sai at home with his own devices with Shikamaru as company. The Nara wasn't going much of anywhere himself, having broken his leg during a fight with a werewolf who had encroached on their territory. Sasuke had been less than pleased but hadn't said much on his displeasure.

"Mm, I knew it would make a good surprise," Sai hummed happily. He buried his face into the crock of Gaara's neck, eyes closing once again. He wrapped an arm around Gaara's waist, fingers tracing across the ruby red scales covering his lower back. Gaara hugged him close, loving how Sai's stomach pressed against his own. It was so hard to believe, but he could already feel the life force the baby growing inside his lover.

He'd never expected to have a family when he was younger, but here he was, mated to the most amazing weredragon he could imagine, with a child on the way. No he didn't think anything could make his life me complete than it was right then.


End file.
